


Family

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: This story takes place in my Kid!Chargers universe.Dorian is dreading attending a banquet honoring several Tevinter dignitaries who have traveled to Skyhold.The Chargers aren't willing to risk anything happening to their Dori.The question is can Skyhold survive them trying to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shae_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/gifts).



> This is a little piece I wanted to do for [Shae-C](http://shae-c-art.tumblr.com/) because she is amazing and I have been slacking on providing her with Kid!Chargers.

“You know you don’t have to go.”

Dorian paused long enough to arch one brow at Bull’s reflection in the mirror before resuming applying a thick swipe of kohl to his eye.  

Behind him Bull snorted, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest before continuing, “Just sayin’ the Boss would understand if you wanted to skip this one.”

Dorian slammed the brush down on the table and spun to stare at Bull.  “Yes, because there is absolutely nothing odd with the only  member of the Inquisition actually from Tevinter failing to attend a banquet welcoming a Tevinter delegation.  Kaffas, Bull, I might as well announce that I’m staying in the south to take up breeding mabari because I certainly wouldn’t have a future at home.”

There’s a spark in Bull’s eye, quickly hidden, that says he doesn’t think that’s such a bad option, but before he can say anything else they’re both interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.  “Oh Dori,” Dalish sighed, her huge smile the only warning before she flew across the room and leapt into Dorian’s lap.  Laying her tiny hands against his cheeks she whispered fervently, “You looks so _pwetty_!”

“Thank you, child,” Dorian whispered, returning her smile and reaching up to run his finger down her nose before tapping it lightly.  “And just what are you doing out of bed?”

Dalish tilted her head down, peering up at Dorian through long lashes, her lips curling in a pout.  “I can’z find bunny.”

Dorian grinned, his mind helpfully calling up an image of the lopsided, stuffed brown rabbit.  Leaning down he whispered in Dalish’s ear, “I believe he was eating carrots near the wood bin earlier.”

Dalish squeaked again, her pout morphing to a huge smile as she leapt from Dorian’s lap, only making it a couple of steps before turning back around and rushing back to hug him tightly.  “Thank you, Dori.”

“You’re welcome,” he called out to her back as she hurried from the room, his attention returning to Bull only to find his lover smiling at him indulgently.

“Eating carrots huh?”

“You hush,” Dorian chided, his cheeks heating as he turned back towards the mirror intent on resuming his attempts to ready himself for dealing with an entire party of his countrymen.

Bull’s deep laugh echoed through the room as he shoved away from the wall.  “I’ll just go make sure she gets tucked back into bed.”

 _And he calls me a softy_ , Dorian thought with a smirk, taking a deep breath before picking his brush back up and finishing the final line of kohl.  Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Dorian laid his hands flat on the table, drawing in a deep breath and holding it for a moment before exhaling and pushing to his feet.  Turning, he found Bull just stepping back out of the children’s room.

“So, you’re going, huh?”

“Was there ever any doubt, Amatus?” Dorian responded with a weak grin and a nod towards the room behind Bull.  “Even if I wanted to stay, I would go for them.”

Bull matched his grin and whispered, “Spoken like a true parent.”

“Kaffas, Bull,” Dorian snorted, his cheeks heating once more.  It was one thing to behave as a guardian…quite another to be compared to a parent.  Not that either of them had the slightest clue what constituted a ‘good’ parent.

“What?”  Bull asked, his expression innocent as spun sugar as he crossed the narrow space between them and curled his hands around Dorian’s shoulders.  His expression grew serious as he began to speak again.  “I mean it, Dorian.  I appreciate everything you’ve done for my boys.  That you’re willing to go break bread with that bunch of vipers just makes me appreciate you even more.”

Dorian blinked several times, his lip curling as he growled, “Fasta vass, you make my kohl smear and I’ll singe your horns.”

“Eh, save the kinky stuff for later,” Bull chuckled, pulling Dorian close and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

Dorian sighed softly, his arms creeping up to wrap around Bull’s waist as he allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the taste of Bull on his lips and the way the warrior was always so blasted warm even though he ran around half naked.  The way Dorian always felt small when wrapped in Bull’s embrace and the thought that maybe one day, if things went just right, he and Bull might actually have the opportunity to form a family of their own free of judgement and odd magic spells.

Startling slightly at the realization that he might actually _want_ that…the family, the kids, perhaps even a cat or two, Dorian pulled away from his lover and straightened his shoulders.  “Well, off to battle then, wish me well, Amatus.”

Bull’s lips twitched towards a grin.  “Don’t let the assholes get you down, Kadan.”

“Eloquent as always,” Dorian muttered, rolling his eyes as he headed for the door.

 

 

Dalish waited until she heard the door close and Bull move towards the chair he always sat in in front of the fire before whispering, “Tol’ ya d’ay was fight’en.”

Krem frowned, his brows knitting together as he whispered back, “They was kissin’…they don kiss when they fight.”

“The Bull didna want ‘im ta go,” Stitches countered, scrambling out of his own bed to join the pair on Krem’s.

Dalish had to bite back a squeal when cold hands grabbed at her arm, Skinner’s head popping up over the edge of the bed a moment later, her eyes wide as she whispered, “D’ay said vipers…dem’s snakes.”

“Snakes?!” Dalish squeaked, her mouth covered by three tiny hands, a chorus of ‘shhhhh’s ringing out as they all looked towards the door.

When they realized Bull hadn’t heard Dalish, the other three released her and she blinked up at them apologetically.  “S’rry, I don’ like snakes.”

“Dori does,” Stitches crowed, his little chest puffing out as the others stared at him.  “Got ‘em on ‘is staff an everyt’ing.”

“Not this kind,” Krem whispered, his eyes darting toward the door once more before leaning closer to the other three and whispering confidentially, “I t’ink he means people.”

Dalish snorted.  “Peoples?  Snakes ain’t peoples.”

Krem scowled at her before continuing, “No, like people you can’na trust.”

“Bad peoples?” Dalish whispered fearfully, shifting backwards, her shoulder hitting Skinner’s as the other girl leaned forward.

“We gotta save him,” Skinner growled.

“Yeah,” Dalish and Stitches whispered at the same time, Stitches biting at his lip before adding, “But we ain’t suppose’a leave.”

Krem rolled his eyes.  “No, we ain’t supposed ta get _caught_.”

 

 

“It really was a most interesting…”

Dorian was on his third glass of wine, nodding absently while the man before him, Magister Periner’s apprentice - Dorian had already forgotten his name - went on and on about having met Halward in Minrathous last season as though Dorian actually cared about what robes his father wore or the speech he gave before dinner.   _Kaffas, dinner,_ he thought, his eyes darting towards the rows of banquet tables that still sat depressingly bare.  

“ _Oh!_ ” The man broke off, his attention riveted to something beyond Dorian’s shoulder.

Frowning, Dorian looked in that direction, seeing nothing beyond a sea of Tevinter robes, traditional black of course, and Madame de Fer’s darkened balcony.  Turning his attention back to the man before him, Dorian raised a brow in question.

“Forgive me Altus Pavus,” the man muttered with a sheepish grin.  “It’s just that I thought I saw a child hanging over the balcony.”

“Hummm, probably just one of the stable boys wanting a glimpse of the party,” Dorian admitted, glancing back up at the balcony but seeing nothing out of place.  Of course, his companion didn’t know that.  “Still, I should check it out.  If you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh, but of course, Altus Pavus.  I look forward to speaking with you again,” the man drawled, bowing slightly towards Dorian who nodded his head before hurrying off.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the heavy wooden door shut behind him, Dorian trudged up the stairs towards the balcony, already contemplating just how long he could be gone before Evelyn noticed him missing.  If he were lucky he might be able to hide until the first dinner bell, the company of his countrymen was much easier to bear with food to muffle their inane prattling.

Sticking to the far side of the doorway, Dorian kept to the shadows as much as possible when he stepped out onto the balcony.  As he made his way through the space he found nothing unusual and had begun to think that his first answer was right and it was just one of the stable boys.  It wasn’t until he neared the far door and look down the length of the balcony that he saw it…a small, lopsided brown rabbit tucked between the stone balustrade.

Dorian scowled as he sat his wine glass down on the rail and made his way toward the bunny, any infinitesimal chance of it not being Dalish’s removed when he saw the one black button eye.  Dorian could still remember the look on Bull’s face when Dalish had plucked at the thread holding the second eye in place until it gave and she told Bull now they were the same.  Dorian smiled softly at the memory before reaching down and picking up the toy…his mind only belatedly filling him in on the fact that the toy’s presence meant that Dalish was here somewhere also.  An elf child here, in a hall full of Tevinter mages…instead of warm and safe in her bed where she should be.  Venhedis!   She was going to be the death of him.

“Dalish… _Dalish_ ,” he hissed, casting a second, more critical look back over the balcony before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway that led to the Chantry gardens.  Hurrying up the short flight of stairs he stepped out onto the walkway but saw no sign of the child.  Sighing heavily, Dorian returned to the great hall just in time to see a flash of red from the dais that contained Evie’s horrible throne.  Loathe to actually sit upon it, Evie had chosen the least noble one possible...some Chasind monstrosity with the jaws of some ancient predator stuck to the top of it.  

Now however, it wasn’t the set of jaws that captured Dorian’s attention but the space directly below it...the space where two very familiar faces were currently peering out at the party guests.  While he watched, Krem’s thin arm raised and waved in a ‘come on’ type gesture, leaving Dorian pondering who else was hidden in the room.  “Krem, Stitches, kaffas, are they _all_ here?” Dorian huffed, a frown drawing his brows together as he stormed back towards the stairs before hurrying down them and reaching for the door.

It was only then that he realized he still had Dalish’s rabbit grasp tightly in his fingers and with a low huff, he forced himself to draw in a deep breath, tucking the toy into his robes.  It wasn’t like anyone in the Inquisition would allow one of the visiting Vint’s to harm any of the Chargers, he just hated to think of the children being hurt by someone’s thoughtless words.  Kaffas, maybe Bull was right, he was getting...paternal.

 _Funny how you can have paternal feelings for temporary children who aren’t even yours yet Father was incapable of summoning a shred of it for you._  Dorian’s sharp bark of bitter laughter echoed off the stone walls at the thought, his now empty hand reaching decisively for the handle before he sunk any further into those depressing thoughts.  After all, if paternal feelings were so easy to come by perhaps it was just Dorian who failed to engender them.

 

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dorian slipped through the door and made his way as quietly as possible through the crowds of visitors towards the far end of the great hall.  Nodding a quick greeting to Varric, he passed by another group that was hanging on Evie’s every word, ignoring her raised hand to continue on towards the throne.  

In a rare stroke of luck, the dinner bell rang just as he reached the steps up to the dais and the throne, attention turning towards the front of the hall where the large banquet tables ran down either side of the room.  Taking advantage of the distraction, he hurried around the side of the throne only to find three sets of wide eyes staring up at him.  Arching a questioning brow, Dorian watched as the the three hung their heads at the same time, shuffling closer to one another and peering up through their lashes at Dorian.  

“Oh no, those puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me,” he muttered, stepping closer to the trio before peeking out to see that over half of the Tevinter delegates had already found their seats.  Spreading his arms wide he began herding the children towards the door to the undercroft, hoping to get them there before anyone else noticed them.  “Come on, hurry up…”

Dorian broke off when Dalish threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his knees.  “Nooo, Dori, pwease don’ put us in da dun’on.”

“Da dungeon?  I don’ wanna go there,” Stitches whispered, backing slowly away from Dorian while Krem just stood his ground, his hands curling into fists and his chin raised as if daring Dorian to move him.

Prying Dalish off his legs, Dorian bent down and whispered, “I’m not taking you to the dungeon...why in Andraste’s sweet….well, I’m just not.  But if you three don’t get through that door quickly and quietly I will make sure that none of you have any sweets for the next week.”

All three children gasped loudly, but when Dorian glanced again at the seated guests he found none of them looking his way, something he was thankful for as the three hooligan’s practically ran each other down in their haste to get to the door.  Making his own way there at a far more dignified pace, he just reached the door when Krem got it open and all three children tumbled through it.  

“Pitter-patter, pitter-patter...hey, you aren’t supposed...oh, Dorian.”

“I apologize for interrupting,” Dorian muttered, giving the arcanist a rueful grin.  “It would seem the children wanted to see the party and…”

“Nuh uh,” Stitches huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture that was so like Bull’s Dorian had a hard time hiding his grin.

Dalish shuffled closer to Dorian and curled her hand in his robes.  “We’s gonna save you.”

“Save me?” Dorian questioned.  “Dare I ask from what?”

Dalish crooked her finger, motioning Dorian closer and he obliged, bending down on one knee so she could whisper, “Snakes.”

Dorian frowned, casting a glance at an equally confused Dagna.  The arcanist moved closer, her grin wide and calming.  “There are no snakes in Skyhold, Dalish.  It’s too…”

“ _Are too_ ,” Dalish insisted,  stomping her foot and frowning at Dagna.  “Tells ‘em Krem.”

Shifting his attention to the one child who’d been silent so far, Dorian prompted, “Yes, Cremisius, do tell.”

Krem scuffed his foot, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes looking anywhere but at Dorian until he cleared his throat and asked again, “Cremisius?”

With a huff, the words tumbled from the boy’s mouth.  “You was talkin’ to Bull and _he_ said you was going to dinner with vipers but my daddy used to say that too just ‘for the Magisters comed in and they was always trouble.”

“And dat’s why we comed,” Stitches interrupted, stepping up until he stood shoulder to shoulder with Krem.  “We didn’t want one of ‘em to hurt you.”

Dorian heard a soft snort come from Dagna’s direction but he didn’t dare look at her for fear of breaking a grin himself.  Opening his arms he motioned the boys closer, hugging the three children tightly as he whispered, “I appreciate you trying to save me, children but I assure you I was never in danger...aside from perhaps being bored to death.”

Feeling Dalish tense he continued, “No, no, don’t worry, you can’t actually die from boredom...it just makes the night feel very, very, _very_ long.  However, it would appear that you have saved me from even that fate as I should get you three back to Bull before he…”

“Four.”

Dorian scowled at the interruption, releasing the children and shifting back so he could look directly at Krem.  “Four what, Cremisius?”

“Four of us...me, Dalish, Stitches and Skinner.”

Dorian startled.  “ _Skinner?!_ ”

The three children nodded before Krem continued, “She was lookin’ for a weapon…”

“Vishante kaffas,” Dorian muttered, rising and casting a glance at Dagna.  “Do you think you could watch these three for a moment, my dear?”

“Of course,” Dagna grinned, motioning the children closer as Dorian headed for the door.  Just before it shut he heard her ask, “You guys want to see something amazing?”

 

 

Suppressing a shudder, Dorian reminded himself that Dagna was a reasonable adult...at least most of the time.  The children would be fine.  Although it might be better if he…

Dorian looked up, trying to determine the least conspicuous way of searching for Skinner but before he had quite decided on a course of action the hall erupted into confused shouts, panicked dinner guests surging to their feet and reaching for staves that for the most part weren’t there even as several guards wearing Tevinter colors moved towards the entrance to the hall.

“ _Bull?_ ”  Dorian heard Evie query, her voice carrying over the Magisters’.  Scurrying forward several feet Dorian saw his lover standing in the doorway to the hall, his enormous warhammer strapped to his back and his eye nervously scanning the crowd.

“Sorry, Boss,” Bull muttered, moving a step further into the hall only to pause as he encountered a line of Tevinter guards.

“Everyone stand down,” Evie bellowed, slipping between guests as she made her way towards Bull, putting herself firmly between him and the nervous guards.  “The Iron Bull is a valued member of the Inquisition and a close personal friend.  I can assure you he means you no harm.”

“Then what is the ox doing here armed?” One of the Magister’s demanded.

“That is a very good question,” Evie admitted with a nod of her head and a disarming grin.  “Bull?”

“Sorry, Boss.  But I need Dorian...the kids, they’re missing.”

“Children?”  “He has offspring?”  “Certainly he doesn’t mean Altus Pavus.”  “Do you think his…”

Dorian ignored the dozens of conversations that sprang up around him, pushing his way towards the front of the room.  He knew the moment Bull saw him, the huge man’s shoulders slumping slightly with relief.  “Dorian, the…”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Dorian admitted, shoving roughly past two of the guard’s still blocking Bull’s progress into the room.  “They’re fine, Bull.  They’re with Dagna right now.”

“They’re wh…”

Bull’s question was interrupted by a shrill shriek, a small body clad in black stepping out from behind a curtain and bounding up onto one of the banquet tables.  “They’z where?  Why they’z getta visit Dagna?”

“Ah, my missing Charger,” Dorian sighed.

“I thought they weren’t missing…” Evie muttered with a frown.

“Yes, well, just the one,” Dorian admitted, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the child.  “Skinner, you get down from that table this instant.”

“Is no one going to address the fact that this...this…” Magister Periner demanded, breaking off abruptly when both Bull and Evie pinned him with a stare.  

Then, before he could continue Skinner ran deftly down the length of the table, avoiding every plate and glass in her way until she could vault off the end and land in front of Dorian.  Her eyes flashed even as she dipped her head and muttered, “Sorry, Dori.”

“It’s alright, child,” Dorian soothed, reaching out to stroke his hand over her head.  Magister Periner’s outraged gasp was drowned out by the door to the undercroft slamming open, his other three children racing out with a shout and followed quickly by Dagna.  Dorian thought he caught a hint of smoke before the undercroft door slammed shut.

Again the hall erupted into bedlam, indignant snorts vying with amused laughter, and above it all, Dalish’s delighted cry as she rushed towards them.  “Papa Bull...you camed!”

The crowd parted as if by magic, Stitches and Krem only a step behind Dalish as they all threw themselves into Bull’s arms.  “Bull, it was soooo neat…”  “There was a boom and then…”  “Blue it’z blue and…”  “...do it again, you can see.”  “ _Dagna!_ ”

“Sorry, Dorian,” Dagna said, sliding up next to him, her cheeks flushed.

“I take it the experiment didn’t go as planned,” Dorian drawled, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the spot of soot clinging to the tip of Dagna’s nose.

“Oh the fireworks were beautiful, lighting up the top of the croft like an Orlesian night,” she gushed, her eyes twinkling before she looked away, her hands twisting together.  “I just underestimated the smoke.”

“Blue smoke, Dori,” Dalish supplied with a grin.

“Then I am quite sorry to have missed it,” Dorian chuckled, his eyes meeting Bull’s as they both grinned and shook their heads.

“I am too,” Evie admitted with a bright laugh just as a throat was loudly cleared behind them.

Sighing softly, Dorian turned to find all four magisters and their apprentice’s standing in a pack.  “Now see here, Inquisitor,” Magister Periner grumbled, his back ramrod straight.  “I am incredibly disappointed with this uncivilized display.  And you, Altus Pavus...I expected better from a man of your position.  You can be certain your father…”

Dorian snorted, gently moving Skinner behind him as he closed the distance between himself and the magisters.  His voice, when he spoke was perfectly level, his face expressionless.  “What amazes me Magister Periner is that the Archon was willing to let such important men travel so far away from the Imperium during a time of war.  Indeed, he might as well have sent you to the front lines, sending you here.  If I were you I might chose to spend my time deciding which among you he actually expected to return as opposed to meeting an unfortunate ending along the roads.”

“Well, I’ve never…”

“Perhaps you should start,” Dorian said with a shrug before turning his back on the men and bending down to scoop up Skinner.  “If you’ll excuse me, Evie, I believe I shall call it a night.”

“Of course, Dorian,” Evie agreed with a grin before turning her attention back to her guest’s.  “Now, that the excitement is over, who’s ready for the main course.”

“You can’t just…” Dorian heard one of the magisters complain as he and Bull walked out of the building side by side.

 

 

“Oi, why’s I always miss the good stuff?” Sera sighed when Dorian gave her a brief rundown of the night’s events.  Apparently when Bull realized the children were missing Sera was the first person he ran across and had gotten drafted to watch the remaining Chargers, who hadn’t moved so much as a muscle during the time she was there.

“Yes, well perhaps if you asked nicely Dagna will recreate the fireworks for you.”

“You think?” Sera asked brightly, bounding towards the door.  It wasn’t until she was halfway out it that she stopped and turned back around, her expression surprisingly serious, “You ain’t so bad with ‘em you know.  I mean, I’ve seen it before but you know...just thought you should know, Fancy Britches.”

“Thank…”  The door slammed behind her before Dorian could get another word out, a soft smile curling his lips as he listened to Bull get the children settled again for the night.  It wasn’t until he went to sit down that Dorian felt the lump in his robes and remembered Dalish’s toy.

Reversing direction, he moved into the children’s room, ignoring Bull’s curious stare as he went to Dalish’s bedside.  “I believe you forgot something,” he whispered, pulling the bunny out of his robes to her delighted laugh.

“Bunny!” she squealed, snatching him from Dorian’s hand and hugging the toy tightly.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dorian stroked her hair gently, his attention shifting from Dalish to Skinner and then Stitches before settling on Krem.  “Although you shouldn’t have left without telling Bull, I want to thank you all again for trying to protect me.  It was kind of you.”

Dalish lunged forward, hugging him tightly around the waist.  “We loves you, Dori.”

“Yeah, we do,” Stitches agreed with a sharp nod of his head.

“‘Sides,” Krem added, “dat’s what family does.”

Dorian found himself unable to answer past the lump in his throat, and if his eyes were a little watery as he tucked each of _his_ children into bed...well, it’d been a long night.


End file.
